millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Top Prize Losers
"Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?" has had a few Top Prize losers from some countries of the world. All of the following list of who answered the final question incorrectly. This list gives all of these players who answered the last question wrong in chronological order of their lose. 2000 Losers *'LaSalle Ishii' lost ¥6,500,000 on October 12, 2000. First Japanese and worldwide loser. 2001 Losers *'Ganesh Shinde' lost 4,680,000 rupees on March 2001. First Indian loser. *'Per Eivind' lost 900,000 NOK on March 2, 2001. *'Kyoko Toyoshima' lost ¥6,500,000 on April 5, 2001. *'Michalis Mavrogenis' lost 22,000,000 drachmas on April 30, 2001. First and only Greek loser. *'Kyoko Toyoshima' lost ¥6,500,000 on August 2, 2001. *'Tatsumi Takara' lost ¥6,500,000 on October 18, 2001 *'Yasuhito Sema' lost ¥6,500,000 on November 8, 2001. *'Ling Wing Kuen and Ling Shuk Ling' lost HK$440,000 on November 9, 2001. First and only Chinese losers. *'Unknown Player' lost ¥6,500,000 on November 15, 2001. *'Masaki Numuta' lost ¥6,500,000 on November 22, 2001. *'Kalin Evtimov' lost 47,500 lev on December 10, 2001. First Bulgarian loser. 2002 Losers *'Musoyama Masashi' lost ¥6,500,000 on April 3, 2002. *'Ken Watanabe' lost ¥6,500,000 on May 2, 2002. *'Filip Łapiński' lost 468,000 ztolys on June 2, 2002. First Polish loser. *'Shizuka Kawamoto' lost ¥6,500,000 on July 18, 2002. *'Saburo Kitajima' lost ¥6,500,000 on October 3, 2002. *'Tatsuya Yamaguchi' lost ¥6,500,000 on November 14, 2002. *'Yoshiharu Kamino' lost ¥6,500,000 on December 19, 2002. 2003 Losers *'Yutaka Take' lost ¥6,500,000 on April 3, 2003. = *'Krešo Lilić' lost 468.000 Kuna on May 8, 2003. First and Only Croatian loser. *'Kenji Mouri' lost ¥650,000 on September 4, 2003. *'Rina Oooka' lost ¥650,000 on September 4, 2003. *'Tsunemi Kusakabe' lost ¥6,500,000 on December 18, 2003. *'Menno de Ruijter' lost €234,000 on December 20, 2003. First and only Dutch loser. 2004 Losers *'Kyoyo Kano' lost ¥6,500,000 on January 2, 2004. *'Masami Sato' lost ¥6,500,000 on May 6, 2004. *'Fujita Tomoko' lost ¥6,500,000 on May 27, 2004. *'Keito Tokuda' lost ¥6,500,000 on July 8, 2004. *'Tomoki Matsuoka' lost ¥650,000 on August 26, 2004. *'Masashi Mori' lost ¥6,500,000 on September 2, 2004. *'Yuri Takano' lost ¥6,500,000 on September 30, 2004. 2005 Losers *'Ushikubo Etsuko' lost ¥6,500,000 on January 20, 2005. *'Galina Semenova' lost 468,000 roubles on January 22, 2005. First Russian loser. *'Yavor Kostov' lost 97,000 lev on June 28, 2005. *'Wakanohana Masaru' lost ¥6,500,000 on October 6, 2005. *'Cherish' lost ¥6,500,000 on November 10, 2005. *'Akiko Yoshinoji' lost ¥6,500,000 on November 17, 2005. 2006 Losers *'Sakura Yokomine' lost ¥6,500,000 on January 2, 2006. *'Haruo Kitamura' lost ¥6,500,000 on January 19, 2006. *'Masahiko Tsugawa' lost ¥6,500,000 on March 23, 2006. *'Unknown Player' lost ¥6,500,000 on July 13, 2006. *'Masai Maya' lost ¥6,500,000 on July 13, 2006. *'Unknown Player' lost ¥6,500,000 on August 31, 2006. *'Yoshiyuki Kôzu and Meiko Nakamura' lost ¥6,500,000 on November 23, 2006. *'Kenji Eda' lost ¥6,500,000 on November 30, 2006. 2007 Losers *'Senichi Hoshino' lost ¥6,500,000 on January 2, 2007. *'Hidekazu Nagai' lost ¥6,500,000 on February 22, 2007. *'Yakkun Sakurazuka' lost ¥6,500,000 on March 8, 2007. *'Hideo Higashikokubaru' lost ¥6,500,000 on March 29, 2007. *'Shiro Ito and Takaaki Ito' lost ¥6,500,000 on May 3, 2007. *'Shirō Asano' lost ¥6,500,000 on July 5, 2007. *'Kazuya Maruyama' lost ¥6,500,000 on August 29, 2007. *'Ayako Nishikawa' lost ¥6,500,000 on December 23, 2007. 2008 Losers *'Takahuru Miyamoto' lost ¥15,000,000 on March 27, 2008. *'Dilan Pavlov' lost 97,000 lev on June 13, 2008. *'Takeshi Kitano' lost ¥6,500,000 on September 18, 2008. 2009 Losers *'Yuji Tanaka' lost ¥6,500,000 on April 1, 2009. *'Barry Soraghan' lost $249,000 on June 8, 2009. First Australian and Hot Seat loser. *'Ken Basin' lost $475,000 on August 23, 2009. First American loser. *'Jeff Tarr' lost $249,000 on September 28, 2009. 2010 Losers *'Orlando Morales' lost ₡22,000,000 on June 1, 2010. Only Costa Rican loser. *'Paul Wolfenden' lost $249,000 on June 14, 2010. *'Prashant Batar' lost 9,680,000 rupees on November 9, 2010. 2011 Losers *'Vladimir Yefremov' lost 700,000 roubles on April 30, 2011. *'Jim Graham' lost $249,000 on June 20, 2011. 2012 Losers *'Alan Edwards' lost $249,000 on April 16, 2012. 2013 Losers *'Kevin Short' lost $249,000 on May 13, 2013. *'Şeyma Özin' lost 235,000 TL on June 1, 2013. First Turkish loser. *'Josina Reaves' lost $75,000 on September 25, 2013. 2014 Losers *'Nikolaj Hübbe and Alexander Kølpin' lost Kr 450,000 on March 17, 2014. First Danish losers. *'Georges Devalois Yepnang Mouhoutou' lost €499,500 on October 17, 2014. First German loser. 2015 Losers *'Kyle Andaya' lost P850,000 on August 23, 2015. Only Filipino loser. 2016 Losers *'Chukwuma Eze' lost ₦4,750,000 on at least March 6, 2016. First Nigeria loser. 2017 Losers *'Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva' and lost 1,100,000 roubles on April 1, 2017. Unknown Year Losers *'Musoyamo Masashi' lost ¥6,500,000. Losers Originally By A Bad Question *'Laurence and Jackie Llewellyn Bowen' lost £468,000 on January 2006 by a bad question. Instead, they walked away with £500,000 on February 11, 2006. Sources *Top Prize Losers Category:Final question fail